Human and animal subjects suffering from chronic pain have several options available to help alleviate the pain. One option is intrathecal drug delivery, in which a low dose of a medication, typically a narcotic such as morphine, is delivered to the intrathecal space (i.e., within the spinal canal). A typical system for intrathecal drug delivery includes a drug delivery pump implanted in the patient's abdomen, which has a reservoir for the medication, and a catheter leading from the pump into the intrathecal space. The pump releases the medication at a set rate, and the medication flows from the pump, through the catheter to the site of delivery in the intrathecal space. Intrathecal drug delivery is beneficial because typically smaller doses of the medication can be used, as compared to the dosages of those same medications taken orally.
However, implanting the device is not without risk. Inadvertently implanting the catheter into the spinal cord can result in permanent injury to the spinal cord, potentially resulting in irreversible paralysis. For example, there is some risk that the practitioner, when placing the guide needle or the styletted catheter within the spinal canal, might puncture the spinal cord with the sharp tip of the guide needle and/or the styletted catheter and subsequently accidentally thread the styletted catheter into the substance of the spinal cord. And since typically, most practitioners choose to perform this operation under general anesthesia in which the patient is completely unaware of the procedure, the patient will not know something is wrong until he or she wakes up, and in a more egregious case, the patient may wake up paralyzed from the waist down.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method that allows a catheter for an intrathecal drug delivery system to be guided more safely into proper placement within the intrathecal space.